Revelações
by winiren
Summary: Não consigo acreditar que ele vez isto comigo. Como ele pode se transformou nesta criatura tão vil. Como ele pode-me trair... E porque não consigo esquece-lo? Porque dói tanto pensar nem seguir minha vida sem o anjo ao meu lado? O que é este sentimento crescendo dentro de mim? * Sou péssima em sinopse
1. A Verdade Escondida Entre uma embriaguez

_Olá povo._

Trago para vocês o capítulo um atualizado, ele agora esta bem melhor de intender graças a minha maravilhosa e linda beta kaay.

Se alguém quiser ler as histórias da kaay, que eu SUPER recomendo o link para o perfil dela no site Nyah é este** w w w . fanfiction . com . br / u / 95660 /** lembrando TIREM os espaços

E por ultimo apenas lembrando cada capítulo é centrado no ponto de vista de um personagem sendo o primeiro o POV do Dean.

Divirtam-se.;)

.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 1- A verdade escondida entre a embriaguez e a lucidez.**

**_"Triste é querer e não poder,_**

**_mas mais triste ainda é possuir_**

**_e depois perder."_**

(Altor desconhecido.)

.

.

.

_Dean encontrava-se em mais um quarto barato de hotel, no meio de uma cidadezinha, que, mesmo com muito esforço, não conseguia se lembrar do nome. Estava observando o céu noturno pela janela enquanto bebia do gargalo da terceira garrafa de Uísque._

_Naquela noite, pensava nos últimos acontecimentos, e ainda não conseguia acreditar no que Cass havia se tornado. Como aquele anjo de olhos azuis tão puros se transformara naquele ser frio e cruel?_

_Sim, estava com medo deste novo Cass. Não, espere. Agora era Castiel, o novo Deus. O "seu" Cass, aquele que o tinha tirado da perdição, como tanto gostava de falar, jamais faria algo tão vil como se unir ao demônio. Jamais mentiria para ele. Não. Este novo ser não tinha nada em comum com o seu anjo, por isso não merecia ser chamado pelo apelido que lhe dera._

_Sam, que agora ressonava como um bebê gigante em sua cama, não entendia a dor que ele estava sentido. O mais jovem não tinha uma ligação tão profunda com o anjo. Por outro lado, Dean já não dormia há dias, e estava tão cansado a ponto de sentir inveja do irmão no momento. Para ser sincero, fazia três semanas que não descansava a cabeça em um travesseiro da forma como gostaria. Para ser mais exato, não descansava, desde que vira Castiel pela última vez, naquele galpão, onde o anjo autoproclamou-se o novo Deus, após ter destruído Rafael._

_Já não tinha mais paz. Ficava repassando em sua mente todos os acontecimentos desde que conhecera o anjo, e perguntava-se se tinha sido tão bom amigo para Castiel como ele fora para si._

_Tinha sido muito egoísta, disso tinha certeza, e muitas vezes usara o anjo como uma de suas armas de caça. Sendo sincero consigo mesmo, agora percebia que queria o anjo o tempo todo ao seu lado._

_Todos diziam que ele era dependente de seu irmão, e vice-versa, mas isso já não era verdade. Quando estava perto do anjo, ele não fingia ou se escondia de quem realmente era. Não precisava de máscara. Era apenas ele. Para, ele não precisava e nem podia mentir. Nos últimos tempos, passara a se divertir mais em companhia do anjo do que ao lado do próprio irmão. Sim, talvez em algum momento, o lugar no seu coração que pertencera ao pequeno Sammy tenha passado a pertencer ao seu anjo protetor._

_Dean parou para analisar tudo o que havia refletido até então. Levantou-se do parapeito da janela, onde esteve sentado o tempo todo, e começou a andar pelo quarto de modo acelerado, como se isso pudesse clarear suas ideias, e então, em uma epifania, acabou percebendo que errou em sua análise. Sam jamais perdera seu lugar. Ele ainda era seu irmãozinho. Ainda era o Sammy que ele protegeria acima de tudo, nem que para isso tivesse que voltar ao inferno._

_Fora o anjo que, aos poucos, ganhara espaço em seu coração, com aquela expressão de paisagem e aquele jeitinho inocente de não entender nenhuma de suas piadas, sem falar no péssimo hábito de assustá-lo, ou de invadir seu espaço pessoal. O anjo tinha todas as qualidades que Dean não gostava, mas ainda assim, de mansinho, havia conquistado um espaço importante em sua vida. Já era considerado parte da família Winchester. Por Castiel, Dean iria até o fim do mundo para salvá-lo, assim como faria pelo seu irmão. E fora isso que o confundira, esta necessidade que tinha de estar ao lado do anjo, de protegê-lo, mesmo sabendo que o outro era forte. Ainda assim, toda vez que o olhava, tinha vontade de ir correndo abraçá-lo, de dizer que tudo ficaria bem, assim como fizera tantas vezes com seu irmão quando este ainda era uma criança._

_Sentando-se na poltrona de couro desgastado postada frente à janela, e bebendo o último gole da quarta garrafa, Dean começou a repassar tudo àquilo que acabara de pensar, e, por fim, acabara por perceber que o sentimento que sentia por tinha em relação à Castiel era um sentimento diferente. O que sentia pelo anjo era mais intenso. E a dor que sentia pela falta do amigo era maior do que algum dia sentira pela ausência de seu irmão._

_Não conseguia entender muito bem o que ocorria. Sentia um turbilhão dentro de si, que a cada instante se intensificava. Era tão angustiante ficar sem saber o que aquilo significava que Dean tinha certeza de que iria enlouquecer._

_Já não tinha mais vontade de fazer nada. Até mesmo no trabalho estava distante. Às vezes, no meio de uma caça, quando estava distante o suficiente para não ser visto pelo irmão, abaixava totalmente a guarda e ficava na espera que o monstro ou criatura viesse matá-lo. Sabia, no fundo, que fazia isso não porque tinha desistido da vida, e sim porque guardava uma pequena esperança que na hora H o anjo apareceria para salvá-lo. Que este ainda se importava o suficiente para descer à terra por ele._

_A todo instante se perguntava por que sentia tanto a sua falta. Por que a decepção e o desespero eram maiores em ver o anjo nesta situação do que quando Sam se alimentava de sangue de demônio? Estas questões juntavam-se a tantas outras em sua mente, formando um mantra interminável de porquês, tornando sua agonia a cada instante maior._

— Porque eu me importo tanto?

_Com um grito rouco, Dean acabou extravasando seus sentimentos pela primeira vez desde que tudo começara, e estes vieram de modo desordenado. Raiva e decepção pelo monstro que Castiel se tornara, saudades de seu doce e inocente anjo, e ressentimento direcionado a si mesmo, pois sabia que não tinha sido tão bom amigo para o anjo como este fora para consigo. Jamais agradecera tudo o que o anjo fizera por ele e seu irmão. Ele desistira de tudo, até tinha-se tornado um anjo caído por acreditar neles. Quantas vezes Castiel tinha estendido sua mão em sua direção? Quantas vezes tinha cometido as maiores burradas para ajudar a ele e a Sam? E apesar de tudo isso, de todos os sacrifícios de Castiel, Dean nem ao menos o cumprimentava ou lhe dizia que havia feito um bom trabalho._

_Havia também outro sentimento, um que não sabia nomear, mas que era o responsável por toda essa tortura. Era ele o responsável pela dor em seu coração que parecia traspassado por milhares de agulhas. Era dele desse sentimento estranho que vinha a vontade de chorar toda vez que pensava que perdera Cass para sempre. Também era dele que vinha a esperança de fazer com que o Castiel recuperasse a sanidade. Esse sentimento também era responsável pela vontade de socá-lo assim que o visse, mas também era dele a vontade de abraçá-lo e pedir para que ficasse ao seu lado, que jamais o abandonasse. E, principalmente, esse sentimento era responsável pela sensação mais assustadora: a de dizer a Castiel que o aceitava como era, mesmo que não gostasse ou entendesse, apenas para poder ter o anjo a seu lado._

_Estava enlouquecendo, e a única solução era a mesma de sempre. Faria como se fosse a uma de suas caçadas, quando descobria a causa inicial para assim destruí-la, só que desta vez, já sabia a causa. Era este sentimento inominado que o dominava a cada dia como uma maldição que crescia e o destruía lentamente, de dentro para fora, e a verdade é que estava apavorado. Tinha medo de descobrir o que sentia realmente pelo anjo, porque sabia que depois que abrisse a caixa de pandora que habitava seu coração, nunca mais seria capaz de fechá-la novamente. Preferia viver como um masoquista viciado na dor do que enfrentar a verdade._

_Após este último pensamento, Dean exalou um suspiro de pura agonia que parecia vindo direto do fundo de sua alma. Por um instante relaxou-se na poltrona, para no segundo seguinte enrijecer até o último fio de cabelo. A velha sensação voltara e isso estava ocorrendo todas as vezes que ficava sozinho desde que Castiel sumira. Era uma sensação conhecida. Era a sensação de estar sendo observado. Toda vez que isso ocorria, a esperança de virar-se e encontrar Castiel olhando-o surgia, mas, todas às vezes, também surgia a decepção de não o encontrar._

_Só que desta vez estava mais nítida. Com o receio de se virar e decepcionar-se novamente, Dean usou seus sentidos apurados de caçador para analisar o local, e, percebeu, que não fora desta vez que enlouquecera. Estava sendo observado e em antecipação seu coração acelerou e seu estômago embrulhou de nervosismo. Ele suspirou, ganhando coragem, e virou a cabeça para o lado lentamente, e como num passe de mágica, mais uma vez a esperança tornou-se decepção ao ver, não o anjo o observando, mas sim seu irmão, que, sentado em sua cama, lhe dirigia um olhar de tristeza._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Notas finais do capítulo_**

_Que dó que dó, pobrezinho do Dean hushushusss_

Acho que agora ele vai aprender a dar um pouco mais de valor ao nosso anjo favorito certo?

Lembrando sugestões, criticas construtivas e outras baboseiras são sempre bem vindas.


	2. Sofro por te ver sofrer

_Olá meu povo,_

Estou repostando o capítulo dois corrigido e atualizado pela minha beta nº1 kaay.

Lembrando se alguém quiser ler as histórias da kaay, o link para o perfil dela no site Nyah é este

** w w w . fanfiction . com . br / u / 95660 /** lembrando TIREM os espaços

Este capítulo é centrado no nosso "pequeno" Sam.

E prometo que o próximo capítulo vem rápido, kkkkk

Mais deixando de delongas.

Boa leitura.

Eu não só ganho nada com isto só o prazer de escreve.  
Winiren :D

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 2- Sofro por te ver sofrer.**

**_"Uma alegria compartilhada se_**

**_transforma em dupla alegria; uma_**

**_dor compartilhada, em meia dor."_**

_(Provérbio Sueco.)_

_._

_._

_._

— Dean, vai dormir.

— Já vou Sammy. — Respondeu Dean com uma voz entrecortada.

— Melhor ir deitar agora, já é tarde e amanhã levantamos cedo. — Observou Sam, enquanto via seu irmão mover a cabeça de forma quase imperceptível e arrastar-se para cama.

_Sam, que se encontrava sentado em sua cama observando seu irmão de forma triste, já não aguentava mais ver o mesmo naquele estado, e tudo por culpa daquele maldito anjo._

_Desde que Castiel surtara, ele vinha observando seu irmão autodestruir-se. No começo de forma quase imperceptível, um pouco mais de bebida que o normal e algumas garçonetes a mais com corações partidos deixadas na estrada. Até ai tudo bem. Sam achou ser apenas o modo do irmão comemorar por finalmente aquele inferno todo ter dado uma trégua._

_Mas então começaram as caçadas sem fim aonde Dean simplesmente entrava de cabeça como um kamikaze, o primeiro grande sinal de que tinha alguma coisa errada. Sabia que toda vez que o loiro começava a caçar como um desesperado é porque tinha alguma coisa o incomodando. Se jogar no trabalho era o modo que ele sempre encontrava de extravasar suas frustrações._

_Dean sempre fora fechado, sempre guardava tudo para si, e isso o irritava bastante. Não era mais um bebê para ser protegido. Quantas vezes na vida seu irmão deixara tudo para trás por ele? Sua infância e adolescência, seu amor e uma vida comum, só para salvar sua pele. O que mais o frustrava era que quando ele podia e queria ajudar, o irmão não se abria com ele, não o deixava entrar em sua vida. Quantos segredos escondidos de si Dean possuía?_

_A verdade é que para isto já não ligava mais. Já estava conformado. O que queria realmente era mostrar que ele era confiável, que estava ali ao seu lado sempre que o irmão necessitasse. Que se Dean precisasse de alguém para desabafar, um ombro para chorar, um simples abraço ou apenas uma companhia silenciosa ao seu lado para que sentisse que, mesmo com tudo desmoronado a sua volta, ele nunca estaria sozinho. Sam estaria ali para ele._

_Mas Dean não parecia perceber, ou talvez simplesmente não se importava. Depois de todos os erros cometidos, nem ele confiava mais em si totalmente. Sabia que tinha errado muito com seu irmão, este sempre pronto a salvá-lo, a se sacrificar por ele, e ele orgulhoso e vaidoso, sempre acabando por meter os pés pelas mãos e decepcionado a única pessoa que importava em sua vida. A única pessoa que ele queria que tivesse orgulho de si._

_Dean sempre fora seu herói, seu modelo. Seu pai era bom. Não, espere. Na verdade seu pai era o melhor, mas Dean era seu porto seguro. Era tudo para ele. Dean era tudo o que sabia decerto em sua vida, e não era por Sam nunca ter-se dado bem com o pai._

_Era porque Dean possuía uma luz própria que fazia você querer estar ao lado dele. Adorava, quando criança, ver nos olhos dele um brilho de orgulho, um brilho especial dirigido somente a si. Mas este brilho já a muito não se via, e quando finalmente aparecia, logo se apagava como uma ilusão que ele se pregara. Doía muito ver esta luz se apagando, Dean estava morrendo na frente de seus olhos e ele não podia fazer nada. A única pessoa que poderia salvar seu irmão era o culpado pela sua destruição. Aquele maldito anjo. Castiel._

_Não odiava o anjo por este ter os traído ou pela sede de poder que este parecia ter adquirido, mas estava com ódio de Castiel por tudo o que este estava fazendo com Dean. Estava também com um pouco de ódio do próprio Dean, por este não reagir e nem parecer mais seu irmão briguento e turrão. Dean estava conformado e acabado._

_Talvez o que mais o frustrava é que ele via o que realmente estava acontecendo. Era impossível não perceber, afinal, estava o tempo todo ali como uma vela. Esteve ali vendo as trocas de olhares, os sorrisos secretos e os toques indevidos e imperceptíveis, e como Dean se transformava perto do anjo. Nunca o vira tão relaxado, tão feliz como quando ele ficava junto à presença de Cas. Sua luz criava nova força e parecia cegar tudo a seu redor, e o mundo criava cores e se tornava um lugar melhor, um lugar perfeito para se viver._

_Pior ainda era saber que o irmão não tinha nem noção do que estava acontecendo. Às vezes tinha vontade de pegá-lo pelos braços e chacoalhá-lo gritando "você está apaixonado, ainda não percebeu que você ama o Cas!", mas então ponderava e desistia. Dean jamais acreditaria nele. Era mais cego que uma toupeira em relação a sentimentos e a única coisa que conseguiria era acabar comprando briga com o irmão, e este então se fecharia ainda mais dentro de si._

_Outra coisa que o intrigava, era a forma que o anjo agia em relação ao seu irmão. Na maior parte do tempo, acreditava que este nutria fortes sentimentos em relação a Dean (romanticamente falando), em outras, parecia que o anjo não tinha a menor consideração com seu irmão, que este era só mais uma missão celestial, mais uma em um milhão. Simplesmente não o entendia. A verdade é que estava lidando com dois seres completamente imaturos emocionalmente. Um anjo, que nunca tinha sentido nada parecido com o amor antes, e um humano, que nunca tinha se deixado verdadeiramente sentir._

_Já não sabia o que fazer. Como poucas vezes em sua vida não tinha uma resposta e o caminho a seguir parecia obstruído. Estava com ódio de Castiel por ele ter sumido, estava com ódio de Dean pela sua infantilidade e passividade destrutiva e acima de tudo estava com ódio de si mesmo por não conseguir ajudar os dois._

_Exausto, era assim que se sentia. Tinha que ficar 24 horas por dia monitorando seu irmão para que este não acabasse cometendo uma loucura. As caçadas estavam cada dia mais perigosas, já que ele não podia contar com a ajuda de Dean. Estava surtando e não tinha com quem desabafar. Quem iria acreditar na história dele, justamente Dean, seu irmão mulherengo apaixonado por um anjo preso no corpo de um homem? Não. Iriam acabar rindo na cara dele._

_Agora a única coisa que podia fazer era ficar completamente estável. Teria que ser o alicerce do irmão, e quem sabe um milagre pudesse acontecer e o anjo voltasse para o lado de Dean, ou quem sabe o irmão iria acordar e ir atrás dele. Se não, quem teria que tomar uma atitude drástica era ele. Ainda não sabia o que, mas uma coisa era certa, estava disposto a tudo para ver seu irmão feliz._

_Com este último pensamento e a decisão tomada, Sam voltou a se deitar adormecendo logo em seguida._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Notas finais do capítulo_**

_Bem esta ai o 2 Capitulo o que acharam?_

OBS: eu avisei que não estava perfeito ¬¬'

O próximo espero postar antes.

Há não se esqueçam Sugestões, dúvida, críticas construtivas

e conversas sem sentido são bem-vindas.

bye povo ;)


End file.
